


良夜

by AltaNatsu



Category: R18 - Fandom, 刀剑乱舞, 髭膝 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-08 00:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19095670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltaNatsu/pseuds/AltaNatsu
Summary: 天雷滚滚的源氏骨科现帕膝丸性转注意巨量ooc注意揉合了最近记录的一堆脑洞但是其实没什么剧情暴力、强迫、扭曲和粗鄙之语倒是不少接受无能的一定不要勉强





	良夜

**Author's Note:**

> 本篇BGM：孤立恐怖症——ぼくのりりっくのぼうよみ

髭切从小就是个小混蛋。  
小学五年级讨厌课代表同桌，趁着他回答问题拉开凳子让人家摔了个尾骨骨折；初中一年级学会了抽烟喝酒，专往管行政纪律的校领导脸上喷烟气；快高考了还跑出去聚众约架捅了别人一刀，在派出所蹲了半个月差点错过大考。  
就是这么混一个小魔王，大家一提起来，还是止不住生出同情，老一辈的人纷纷摇头叹息，直说好好一个孩子摊上一家吸血虫。髭切父母去世早，一个十岁的孩子周旋在如狼似虎的亲戚之间，连亲妹妹也见不到面，最终能把大部分财产和妹妹的监护权拿回手里，个中艰辛没点小魔王的莽劲根本撑不过去。  
没人知道，髭切恨死了自己是个混蛋。  
除了跟自己的妹妹薄绿做爱的时候。  
他把薄绿按在后座上长驱直入，车窗玻璃上映出他通红的眼睛。薄绿挣扎着大声咒骂他，小声哀泣着恳求他，再到除了舒爽的哼唧再发不出别的声音，髭切只管一下比一下更狠地撞进去，伞头顶上宫口再整根拔出，欣赏整个穴道撑出自己的形状，大张着嫣红的穴口满是水迹和白沫。薄绿一对小巧的乳房已经被抓红了，髭切竖起尖利的虎牙在肿胀的乳尖上划了一道，还是不解气，掐着她的下巴强迫她看着自己，粗暴地沿着锁骨划了一条印记：“这以下的地方要是再让别人看见，哥哥就干死你。”  
晚上他去接薄绿回家，远远看到一个男孩紧跟着薄绿出来，说是讨论社团活动问题，不安分的眼睛直往薄绿的领口里瞟。髭切气得上去给了他一拳，拽着薄绿塞进副驾驶，飙到时速一百闯了两个红灯，好不容易进了地库，拔了钥匙就去啃咬薄绿的嘴。薄绿开门想跑，被一把掼在后座，髭切硬了一路，扯了她裤子就肏，紧闭的车门放大了噗滋的水声，髭切觉得这足以排在他最喜欢声音的第三名，仅次于薄绿的叫床。  
薄绿脑子整个搅成了浆糊，半天也讲不出一句完整的话，最后干脆放弃了，眼圈红红地叫“哥哥”。髭切第一爱听的就是这个，嘴里夸着“乖孩子”，双手掐着她的腰往自己性器上撞，撞到她耻骨发红才堵着深处射了个痛快，拔出去之前还留恋地捣了几下，尚未疲软的余韵弄得薄绿浑身哆嗦，又是一股潮水涌出来。  
车上常备着一条大浴巾，髭切把薄绿整个包起来抱回家，一边帮她清洁一边看着那些青紫的痕迹后悔。髭切恨自己是个纯粹的混蛋，哪个正常人会强奸自己亲妹妹；他又庆幸自己是个十足的混蛋，这样他才能名正言顺地和薄绿做爱，不需要理会任何世俗的眼光。  
混蛋才不会管别人怎么想。  
但是薄绿不是混蛋，她不能被自己连累，那样的眼光投在她身上一点也不公平。薄绿已经累得睡着了，髭切亲了一口她恬静的睡颜，钻进被窝从后面抱住了薄绿。  
晨曦降临之后，他们要回归芸芸众生，彼此只剩下血缘的联系，但是至少现在，她是他世界上仅剩的依靠，唯一的拥有与归属，是他虚无一片的脑海里永被铭记的烙印。  
墙上的时钟滴答转动，钟摆震了十二次。  
窗外的街灯渐次熄灭了。

薄绿知道髭切的许多秘密。  
他有写日记的习惯，那些日记本藏在书柜左数第三个抽屉里；他喜欢收集薄绿不常佩戴的装饰，把那些廉价的玩意和他昂贵的手表收在一处；以及最重要的，髭切喝了酒就会断片，无论多少。  
按说髭切的酒量不浅，一瓶白酒下肚还能保持理智清醒，神情自然得看不出哪里不同，但是即使一口酒都能让他忘记之后发生的所有事情。因为一直没有造成什么大问题，连髭切自己都不太清楚，薄绿也是偶然发现，并没有告诉任何人。  
这是薄绿无数件瞒着髭切的事情之一。  
周末髭切的公司举办了季度总结，刚拿下一笔大单的髭切成了重点关照对象，饶是花招尽出，依然被灌了不少。被送回家的时候，薄绿刚刚洗了澡，湿漉漉的长发卷在一边，露出白得透明的脖颈。察觉到髭切身上的酒气，薄绿一反平日的嫌恶躲闪，迎着他直勾勾盯着自己的眼神走过去，主动勾着髭切的脖子交换了一个深长的吻，然后在髭切想要进一步动作的时候灵巧地避开，伸手将他推坐在沙发上，起身去厨房泡了一碗蜂蜜水。  
髭切觉得今天的薄绿有一种奇特的魅力，面对她自己生不出任何抗拒之心，乖乖捧着蜂蜜水喝得干净，甚至没注意薄绿是什么时候离开了客厅。  
薄绿再回来的时候髭切眼睛都直了，她穿着一件他从没见过的银色的舞裙，上面点缀了不少水晶珠饰，在吊灯下熠熠生辉。纱质舞裙的质地轻薄暴露，什么也遮掩不住，反而为她纤细娇嫩的躯体笼罩了一层朦胧的诗意。髭切伴着无声的夜曲缓缓抬起手，宽大的袖子滑落下来，露出一截藕白的手腕。  
起手，旋身，回眸，脚踝上拴着的银铃敲出清脆的鼓点，飘垂的裙摆花朵一样散开，神情如维纳斯一样神圣，舞姿却和莎乐美一般淫靡。薄绿缓慢地眨着小鹿一样湿润的眼睛，眼神纯洁的阿尔忒弥斯瞄准了自己的猎物，她抚摸着自己若隐若现的胸乳，一瞬露出的笑容迷了髭切的眼睛。  
髭切急迫地除掉了自己身上碍事的衣物，去拥抱梦中的女神。他像个贪吃奶水的婴儿，隔着纱衣吮吸她的乳尖，酥痒酸麻的触感让薄绿不自觉抓住了他的头发，不知是要推拒还是渴求更多。髭切一手固定她的腰肢坐在地毯上，一手向下探去，抚摸两片肉唇中露头的花核。穴口难耐地开阖着，触手一片湿滑，没了遮蔽的露水滑落在指掌间，髭切硬得发疼，却还忍耐着祈求薄绿的许可。  
往日的髭切是个爱着妹妹的变态，但今晚他只是偶然窥见女神姿容的幸运儿，他用唇齿向神明献上敬爱，并不敢奢望女神能够准许他僭越的举止。  
薄绿欣赏着他瞻仰的虔诚，在他面颊落下奖赏的一吻，髭切随即不再压抑，性器深深扎进柔软湿润的穴口，肉壁层层裹上来，两个人几乎同时发出了满足的叹息。停住不动的时候，他们契合得像两块相邻的拼图，似乎生来就该如此纠缠不休，但这样还不够满足，薄绿前后摆起腰，顶端被裹挟着撞击着她的宫口，髭切觉得自己被夹得脊柱发麻，再忍不住将她推倒在地上，抬起腿开始动作起来。  
粗糙的地毯擦着薄绿的后背，细密的疼痛浮起来，薄绿两条腿蛇一样缠在髭切的腰间，吊起下身迎合他的冲撞。这个姿势其实并不舒服，悬空的腰无法承受碰撞的力道，上半身因此被更紧地压向地毯，浑身上下都传来短暂而细小的痛楚。但是薄绿喜欢这样，将全部的主导权交到髭切手中，随着他的动作迷失在他带起的漩涡里，累积的痛苦也让她兴奋，薄绿扭着身子尖声呻吟，湿淋淋的头发在地毯上画出几道水迹。  
髭切似乎还不满足，扯着薄绿的脚踝向两侧分得大开，她下半身隐秘的风景尽数落在他眼里，连那张小嘴是如何将他整个吞下都看的一清二楚。髭切粗大的性器狂猛地刺进去，每一下都碾着薄绿的敏感点，快感化作电流涌进四肢百骸，她爽得脚趾都蜷了起来，指甲用力在髭切背后留下血痕，高潮到来时薄绿瞪大眼睛，除了髭切金色的眼睛，什么也看不到。  
醉酒之后的髭切战斗力比以往还强些，薄绿浑身被亵玩了个遍，最终髭切撕毁了这条美艳的裙子射在她胸前，浓郁的麝香气洗了几次才完全消失。薄绿把髭切搬到床上，收拾了客厅的一片狼藉，将欢好的痕迹一点不剩地清理干净，才又回到被窝里。髭切的酒劲涌上来，此刻已经睡熟了。薄绿满足地卧在髭切臂弯，贴着他的耳朵悄悄说：“我啊，最爱哥哥了。”  
没错，这是薄绿所有瞒着髭切的事情里，头等重要的秘密。这个秘密只能藏在深夜，晨曦到来时就熔解在阳光之下，连痕迹也蒸发得无影无踪。但在天空泛起紫红的光泽之前，黑夜赋予她无穷的勇气，可以将这秘密倾诉出口，纵然髭切记得只言片语，夜晚也会庇佑薄绿，将她的话语化为值得眷恋的迷梦。  
薄绿搂住髭切的腰，埋在他胸前无声地笑了起来。  
窗外几只鸟儿唱起了歌。


End file.
